List of The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show episodes
This is an episode list of The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show, listing segments of both shows to preserve how they originally aired on ABC between 1980-1981. Both shows were later separated and added to another show; in Scooby-Doo's case, its segments were added to The Scooby & Scrappy Doo Puppy Hour. Episodes Season one: 1980-1981 # A Close Encounter with a Strange Kind / The Robotnappers / A Fit Night Out for Bats / Piggy Bank Prank / The Chinese Food Factory / Muscle Beach - November 8, 1980 # Scooby's Desert Dilemma / The Rare Scare / The Old Cat and Mouse Game / Kitty Sitter / Stow-Aways / One of Our Aircraft Carriers is Missing - November 15, 1980 # Mummy's the Word / Silence is Golden / Hang in There, Scooby / The Shocking Lady Strikes Again / Stuntman Scooby / Spring Cleaning - November 22, 1980 # Scooby's Three Ding-a-Ling Circus / The Kangaroo Hop / Scooby's Fantastic Island / Car Wash / Long John Scrappy / The Blur - November 29, 1980 # Scooby's Bull Fright / Irona Versus Demona / Scooby Ghosts West / Chef's Surprise / A Bungle in the Jungle / The Snow Bounders - December 6, 1980 # Scooby's Fun Zone / The Abominable Snow Plan / Swamp Witch / Miss Robot America / Sir Scooby and the Black Knight / Constructo - December 13, 1980 # Waxworld / The Greatest Invention in the World / Scooby in Wonderland / Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Bug / Scrappy's Birthday / Counterfeit Dollar - December 20, 1980 # South Seas Scare / Mystery Mountain / Scooby's Swiss Miss / Poor Little Richbillies / Alaskan King Coward / Chowhound - December 27, 1980 # Et Tu, Scoob? / Wiped Out / Soggy Bog Scooby / Welcome Uncle Cautious / Scooby Gumbo / Disaster Master - January 3, 1981 # Way Out Scooby / T.V. Dollar / Strongman Scooby / Disappearing Dignitaries / Moonlight Madness / The Most Unforgettable Butler - January 10, 1981 # Dog Tag Scooby / Prankster Beware / Scooby at the Center of the World / Clothes Make the Butler / Scooby's Trip to Ahz / Phantom of the Movies - January 17, 1981 # A Fright at the Opera / Cave Boy Richie / Robot Ranch / Young Irona / Surprised Spies / The Great Charity Train Robbery - January 24, 1981) # The Invasion of the Scooby Snatchers / Baseball Dollar / Scooby Dooby Guru / The Sinister Sports Spectacular / Scooby and the Bandit / It's No Giggling Matter - January 31, 1981 Season two: 1981 "rr" is to denote reruns of a previous Scooby segment. # Scooby-Nocchio / Space Shark / Lighthouse Keeper Scooby / The Chef's Watch Dog / Scooby's Roots / Schoolhouse Romp - September 19, 1981 # Scooby's Escape from Atlantis / Richie of the Round Table / Excalibur Scooby / I Want My Mummy / Scooby Saves the World / Canine Cadet - September 26, 1981 # Scooby Dooby Goo / Voodoo Island / Rickshaw Scooby / Tooth is Stranger than Fiction / Scooby's Luck of the Irish / Butlering Made Easy - October 3, 1981 # Backstage Scooby / A Special Talent / Scooby's House of Mystery / Villains Incorporated / Sweet Dreams Scooby / Bye-Bye Baby - October 10, 1981 # Scooby-Doo 2000 / Rich Mice / Punk Rock Scooby / King Bee / Canine to Five / Chilly Dog - October 17, 1981 # Hard Hat Scooby / Money Talks / Hothouse Scooby / Mischief Movie / Pigskin Scooby / An Ordinary Day - October 24, 1981 # Sopwith Scooby / Dog Gone / Tenderbigfoot / Carnival Man / Scooby and the Beanstalk / The Day the Estate Stood Still - October 31, 1981 # "rr" / Around the World on Eighty Cents / "rr" / No Substitute for a Watch Dog / "rr" / Robot Robber - November 7, 1981 Notes/trivia * Following the final first-run episode on October 31, reruns from the first seasons were rerun alongside episodes from the second season. }} Category:Episode lists